


A Change of Heart

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, demeter relaxes for once, flower shop cuteness ensues, it's gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: That wasn’t her decision to make, who gets to break my heart or not. It’s my life, and I shouldn’t have to deal with my mother making decisions for me like who I should or should not date.





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy June everybody! It's been a few months, and for that, I apologize. I warned you guys there would be a bit of a drought. But I'm back, at least for now, and I'll try to get chapters out more frequently now that summer is nearing. But thank you guys for all the support still! From the bottom of my heart, it means the world to me that you guys give kudos and comment and share your thoughts. I love u all so dearly, and I hope you continue to enjoy the series. Follow my tumblr @falloutswift for shitposting and posts about the story under /tagged/this-must-be-my-dream. Thank u guys! Enjoy!

Hades newfound pass-time was bothering me at work. Actually, it wasn’t too much of a bother. It bothered my mother, though. She tried to stay away when Hades came around to play.

It wasn’t that dinner didn’t go well, because it did. After everything that had happened, it really did go just fine. She wouldn’t admit it, but mother was impressed by Hades refreshing lack of awfulness. He was nothing like his brothers. I think that surprised her. She assumed everyone in that family were just truly awful people. Hades had proven himself different, and for that, I was thankful. 

She was impressed by his career path, his major in college. She loved that he would rather stay home and cozy with a book than go to raging parties - which she was partially wrong about. While he did love his books, we both knew that parties were hard to resist. Especially when they took place in his own home. However, I wasn’t going to correct my mother on a matter like that. 

But Demeter was persistent in her ways. She was terrified that Hades would break my heart. She didn’t want me to end up like her, and that made me more angry than anything. She couldn’t accept Hades in her life because she was scared for me. But that wasn’t her decision to make, who gets to break my heart or not. It’s my life, and I shouldn’t have to deal with my mother making decisions for me like who I should or should not date. 

I couldn’t say I blamed her for her hesitancy, but I still hated it. I wished she would realized that people are different. History doesn’t always have to repeat itself.

A few nights a week after school, I manned the counter at the flower shop my mother and I owned. Both my mother and I had a niche for plants and life, and the flower shop kept us afloat.  While a plain flower shop wasn’t the excitement I was looking for in life, it was something to do, and something to help mother out with. She did so much, it was the least I could do for her. 

And on some nights, Hades would play this game where he was just a customer, and I was just a cashier, and he would go around and pick out flowers to buy just for me. When my mother came down to close the shop with me, she wasn’t pleased to see him. I would consider it lucky that she at least pretended to be pleasant. 

I tapped my fingers on the counter, playing on my phone that was well hidden behind the cash register. It was a slow night for the store - although, most nights were. There was no one inside, and I was unbelievably bored. I was waiting for Hades to pop in, but I was becoming almost doubtful. It was almost closing time. I begrudgingly thought about how thrilled my mother would be if she didn’t see him tonight. 

But those thoughts evaporated when I heard the door chime as it opened. I saw Hades, clad in his signature leather jacket, smiling brightly. He completely ignored me as he passed the counter, looking around at all the flowers. 

“ _ Sir _ ,” I said pointedly, trying not to ruin the game, “the store will be closing soon.”

“I won’t be long. Promise,” he mumbled, and turned to wink at me. 

I could only roll my eyes at him. Instead of watching him walk around, I went back to the game that was on my phone. I was sure I could trust Hades not to steal anything right from under my nose. And plus, he didn’t like when I watched him pick flowers for me. It ruined the suspense of it all, he would say. As if I didn’t know every flower in this shop already. 

He came over with a bushel of roses, and I took them from him, preparing them to go home. “Are these for anyone special?” I asked. 

“Just some girl I think I have a chance with. You might know her.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s the daughter of the owner of the shop actually. So you might have met her before.”

“Hm…I think I’ve seen her once or twice. Very pretty,” I added, then giggled. 

“Yeah, she’s a looker,” he said, and couldn’t help but smirk.

I handed over the flowers to him, briefly looking at them. They were beautiful. He always did a good job at picking flower combinations. I tried to offer him a job at the shop once, but all he did was laugh and say, “Your mom would have a stroke.”

“That’ll be $15,” I said while looking up at him. He breezily whipped his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a twenty. 

“Keep the change,” he said, and winked again.

When I was finished placing the cash in the register, I placed both hands on the counter and looked up at him. In front of me, Hades was holding the flowers out and grinning. 

“For you, Seph.” 

“Flowers? For me? I had no idea,” I gasped, acting shocked. I placed them on the counter and laughed. “Thank you, Hades. They’re beautiful.”

“You are welcome,” he said, leaning down to kiss me. 

It was short lived, since the door opened once again and there was a cough. “Good evening, Demeter,” Hades said, standing straight again. He looked over to her, gave her a killer grin. She smiled back, but it was more out of politeness than pleasure. 

“Hades,” she said cordially. “I will take over from here, Persephone. Why don’t you go home, put those flowers in a vase?” 

My eyes widened at her suggestion. She never let me leave early, especially with Hades here. “Are you sure, mom?” I asked, my hand hovering over the bouquet. 

“Of course. Perhaps Hades could bring you home?”

I turned my head slightly over to him, and he only was nodding. I think he was at a loss for words too. This was the first time she had trusted both of us together, given us the freedom to feel like we could be together with her around, and we both were confused by her sudden change of heart. 

When I still looked at her, very confused, she gave me a reassuring smile. “Are you sure you don’t need -”

“Persephone, it’s fine. You can go.” 

Quite lethargically, I stepped through the door that Hades held open for me and walked along the sidewalk, cars zooming past me, whipping my hair around. Hades caught up to me and clutched my hand. 

I was confused at the exchange, at my mother’s decision to suddenly like Hades, but I was all the more blessed for it. Things were finally falling into place, and though we had a long road to go, I was glad it was becoming a little less rocky.


End file.
